Somehow I know that you would be there
by snowflakes and ink
Summary: James Norrington met a young lady who was taking a walk. Strangely, she was dressed as a man, James tried to learn of her past and possibly fall in love with her. James/OC


I do not own any characters except Jacqueline. LOL

Chapter 1

Nothing can hold back the ambitious Jacqueline. To be frank, she had not touched a dress or a corset since the age of seven. Most of the time, she wore a pair of white breeches with brown jacket, her blouse carefully hidden underneath the male's clothes. Still, she had escaped many questioning glances by carefully avoiding eye-contact with many.

It was that day that changed her life.

Jacqueline was taking a stroll along a small, muddy road along a lonely little beach at the south of Port Royal. Her eyes shaded away from the faint, orange glow of dusk. Her hands were placed behind her back, her head bowed. Her hair, like usual was tied into a bun and hidden under her hat. Her usual brown vest neatly buttoned up. As she walked, she thought about life, about her father. Working as a cabin boy on board a merchant ship, she had passed as a boy. Her thin lips curled into a smile; so much for being a lady like her mother before she died of yellow fever. Yet, another thought disturbed her mind. All around her, young ladies like her were getting married and starting a family.

Of course, you always dresses like a man, how can a gentleman look upon you? She asked herself. It had being years ago since she knew a boy about ten, and to make it exact, it was ten years ago since she had being in contact with him. It was also the time when she abandoned the swift, lady-like habits of being a girl. Ambitious, she had longed for some adventures, but nothing what-so-ever came to her. Just a day of adventure! Surely it is not too much to ask for? She would pray everyday before she go to sleep. Something by the side of the pavement caught her attention; something red, blood red, dancing in the wind. Curiously, Jacqueline made her way towards the said object. To her surprise, it was a rose. Smiling, she bent down and picked it up.

So engaged was she in her activity that she did not see a man, head bowed and hands behind his back like her walking briskly towards her. As she stood up, he shoulder connected with the man's leg. With a yelp, Jacqueline fell back onto the road, cursing angrily. The man stopped walking.

"I am sorry, sir," he said with a hint of irritation. Jacqueline felt like laughing aloud. Sir? Ha! She straightened up, still not making eye contact with the man.

"Yeah, great, can you see where you are walking next time?" she snapped, careful to make her voice sound low. The man surveyed her.

"You are familiar, do I know you?" He asked curiously. Jacqueline had to bite back another laugh.

"Well, I can't possibly read your mind, could I?" Jacqueline said in the same low voice. The man looked at her.

"You are small in size for a gentleman," he commented. Jacqueline frowned.

"Yeah, great, hey, I need to be on my way, see you," she said quickly. She was about to turn away when the man suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Ow! Hey! Let me go!" she snapped. The man snorted. With one swift move, he took her hat off her head. Jacqueline's long, black hair spilt all over her shoulder.

"Just as I had expected," the voice belonged to a navy officer. Dark green eyes under thick, black eye brows, finely chiseled face, a look of amusement on it. His right hand held Jacqueline's hat. Jacqueline seemed to be ignorant of all these. She glared at the man.

"Hey! That was rude!" she snapped, trying to snatch her hat away from the officer. The man held onto it firmly.

"Why are you dressed like a man, Jacqueline?" the man asked. Jacqueline gasped.

"You knew my name?" she asked. The man smirked.

"You are Jacqueline Destler, the new cabin boy on board the _Sunrise_, aren't you?" he asked. Jacqueline's surprised look had turned into that of an annoyed look.

"Have you being stalking me?" she hissed. The officer snorted again.

"No, but I suspected that you were a woman when you stupidly used the same name as me as you masqueraded as a man," the officer said sternly. Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Wow, big deal," she snarled, still attempting to snatch her hat back. The man held it behind his back.

"Give it back, James," she snapped.

Author's note: lol


End file.
